Liberación
by Iunmo
Summary: "Siempre has estado compitiendo conmigo, eclipsando mis habilidades con las tuyas, haciéndome sombra, impidiendo mi merecido ascenso a dios. Y por eso…He decidido matarte, Tsubaki." One-shot. Black Star x Tsubaki.


**Nota de la autora:**

Encantada, me llamo Ana. Empecé a escribir este relato corto en una noche de las vacaciones, sentada en un sofá de la sala _wifi_ de un hotel de Roma. Han pasado ya tres meses desde aquello, pero no he conseguido acabarlo hasta ahora. Espero que os guste, aunque no sé si un fanfic con asesinato puede gustarle a alguien (y espero que plagiarlo tampoco). Es mi séptimo fanfic, mi quinta historia de Soul Eater y mi segundo Black Star x Tsubaki en total. Cómo pasa el tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>Liberación<strong>

* * *

><p>El aire de la noche era helado y cortante, y te hería la piel si caminabas demasiado deprisa, como si quisiera impedirte avanzar.<p>

De todos modos, a nadie en su sano juicio se le hubiera ocurrido salir a la calle tan tarde, ni adentrarse por un callejón tan solitario y oscuro como al que ahora se dirigían ellos. Y menos, con una tormenta como la que estaba cayendo en esos momentos. Aparte de los débiles halos de luz de las farolas, los rayos eran la única iluminación que se dignaba de vez en cuando a alumbrar el entorno, y la fina y rauda lluvia pinchaba despiadadamente cada centímetro de piel que se llevara al descubierto.

-¿Adónde me llevas, Black Star? –tosió Tsubaki, asfixiada por el frío.

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos –se limitó a replicar su compañero.

Ella tragó saliva para tratar de calmar el escozor que invadía su garganta y continuó caminando apresuradamente, intentando mantener el ritmo del chico.

La había despertado de madrugada para pedirle que salieran, y tanto le había insistido, que no le había quedado más remedio que acceder.

Ahora se arrepentía.

Las ráfagas de viento le silbaban deslizándole pensamientos siniestros en los oídos, y el agua congelada del suelo la hacía resbalarse continuamente. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse, porque Black Star la tenía cogida firmemente de la muñeca y la arrastraba impasible tras de sí.

Tampoco se había traído nada de abrigo a causa de las prisas, y notaba los muslos y las piernas horriblemente entumecidas. El ambiente helado le recorría todo el cuerpo como un lento veneno.

Cerró un momento los ojos mientras intentaba dejar de jadear por el esfuerzo, y se propuso no consentirle tanto a partir de ese momento. A veces tenía la sensación de que no contaba con ella para nada. Nunca la tenía en cuenta…

-Es aquí –anunció Black Star escuetamente.

Su voz sonaba ronca, pero algo la hacía pensar que no se debía al frío. De hecho, la inquietaba un poco que de pronto hubiese adoptado una forma de actuar tan seria. Porque cuando lo hacía, significaba que estaba concentrando todos sus sentidos en llevar a cabo algo. Algo que necesitase ser arrasado por una fuerza demoledora para que él se sintiese en paz.

Al oír el aviso de su compañero, la chica se paró en seco, pero al estar el suelo mojado y resbaladizo sólo consiguió trastabillar bruscamente hacia delante. Clavó los talones en los húmedos adoquines tratando desesperadamente de frenar, y su cuerpo amenazó con caerse de espaldas. Se giró rápidamente, pero ya no iba a poder evitar la caída. Extendió las manos para amortiguar el dolor del golpe y se preparó para el impacto.

Sin embargo, en el último momento Black Star hizo un rápido movimiento con el brazo y la cogió limpiamente por la cintura. La atrajo hacia sí y la hizo deslizarle un brazo por el hombro para ayudarla a sostenerse.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó él.

-S-sí, gracias… -contestó Tsubaki, gratamente sorprendida y un tanto apurada por el gesto.

-Ten más cuidado. No he querido que me acompañases para que acabases partiéndote algún hueso.

Tras susurrar "lo siento" con voz queda, la joven se dispuso a seguir caminando, y sintió que la embargaba la decepción cuando el chico la soltó y se apartó de ella. Trató de cogerle tímidamente de la mano rozándole los dedos, pero él la evitó.

El callejón era un espacio angustioso y oscuro que parecía haberse encasillado entre los dos edificios que tenía a los lados haciéndose sitio a codazos. Cuando se adentraron en él, a Tsubaki le pareció que no tenía final. Apoyó una mano en la pared y fue tanteándola cuidadosamente a medida que avanzaba, rezando para no caerse. Apenas distinguía la silueta del chico unos metros más adelante, ya que hacía tiempo que no caía ningún rayo para alumbrar el entorno. Sin embargo, consiguió detectar su posición exacta cuando se chocó contra él. Al parecer, se había detenido súbitamente.

-Creo que aquí está bien –musitó para sí mismo, alzando la vista al cielo y observando las grises y lluviosas nubes. No parecían tener intención de dejar de soltar agua.

Se volvió hacia Tsubaki.

-Tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo –le dijo con semblante sombrío, y señaló hacia un punto en el suelo-. Siéntate ahí, si quieres.

La chica observó el sitio que le indicaba su compañero. Era un pequeño saliente de piedra cuadrado, tal vez un resto no retirado del edificio contiguo. Podía servir perfectamente de asiento; y ella estaba tan extenuada que se dejó caer aliviada sobre él, respirando con dificultad a causa del esfuerzo que le había supuesto caminar hasta ahí.

Una vez se hubo acomodado todo lo que se podía acomodar sobre la superficie de una roca plana, alzó la vista y miró a Black Star. Justo en ese momento, un relámpago cruzó el cielo fugazmente acompañado de un trueno e iluminó por un instante la figura y el rostro del chico. También sus ojos. Y a Tsubaki no le gustó lo que vio en ellos. Algo le tenía lo suficientemente atormentado como para haber hecho desaparecer de sus pupilas esa energía y vitalidad que tanto le caracterizaban a él y adoraba ella.

Sus pensamientos de incertidumbre y preocupación se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto él empezó a hablar:

-Hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, Tsubaki. Y también hace mucho tiempo que somos técnico y arma.

-Sí –convino la joven con cautela.

-Recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi supe enseguida que eras la única persona que iba a ser capaz de aceptarme a su lado –continuó él, ahora con el rostro entre las sombras-. Que íbamos a formar un buen equipo. Y creo que sí lo somos. Siempre nos hemos compenetrado muy bien. Tú eres tranquila y responsable y por eso no te preocupan tantas tonterías como a mí, pero aun así siempre me has apoyado cuando lo necesito. Cuando estoy contigo siento… -calló y se mordió el labio, buscando las palabras adecuadas-. Siento que las cosas son más fáciles.

Tsubaki le escuchaba en silencio, algo desconcertada. Nunca le había oído hablar de ese modo, y mucho menos sopesar lo que iba a decir, por lo que aquello debía de estar suponiéndole un gran esfuerzo. Se preguntó adónde quería llegar el chico. Y entonces, una posibilidad, tal vez no muy probable, pero aun así posibilidad, cruzó por su mente, y una tímida lucecita de esperanza se encendió en su interior, tiñéndole las mejillas de rojo y haciendo que los ojos le brillaran.

Black Star tenía razón. Llevaban mucho tiempo siendo compañeros, cumpliendo misiones, confiando el uno en el otro, estando juntos. Ambos sabían tácitamente que, cuando uno se encontrase en un aprieto, el otro iba a estar allí para ayudarle. Y tal vez Black Star no fuese la mejor pareja de trabajo a desear, con tantos defectos y obsesiones como tenía, pero había demostrado en varias ocasiones que la valoraba y, así lo esperaba ella, que la apreciaba. Habían compartido tantas cosas…

Y, a lo largo del transcurso de todas esas cosas, ella había empezado a albergar ciertos sentimientos hacia él, el tipo de sentimientos que te hacen sentir que tienes alas batiéndose en tu pecho cuando ves a alguien y quieres estar todo el día con él para abrazarle y llenarle de besos. Sin embargo, el miedo a que la rechazase la había hecho guardarse sus emociones para sí misma y procurar no pensar demasiado en ello.

Aun así, nunca había podido dejar de depositar esperanzas en que, algún día, él llegaría a corresponderla. Y si lo que le estaba intentando decir ahora era una declaración de amor, el corazón probablemente le estallaría de felicidad, o al menos se le saldría del pecho, debido a la rapidez con la que latía ahora.

Contuvo el aliento y aguardó.

-Pero a pesar de todo… -continuó Black Star por fin, y su tono de voz se tornó aún más lugubre si cabe-. A pesar de todo, hay algo que nunca me he podido quitar de la cabeza.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo lluvioso.

-¿El qué? –susurró Tsubaki, notando los golpes de sus palpitaciones.

El chico suspiró y bajó la vista de nuevo, evitando mirarla.

-Eres una buena arma, Tsubaki. Muy buena. No sólo dominas un montón de atauqes y sabes adoptar cientos de formas, sino que además utilizas la cabeza y eres capaz de contener mi longitud de onda. En resumen, resultas bastante destacable respecto al resto de armas, y también de técnicos.

-Oh…Gracias. –Tsubaki estaba maravillada. Black Star nunca alababa a nadie que no fuese él mismo.

-Ése es el motivo de que te haya traído hasta aquí –reveló Black Star, y la miró-. Eres una compañera muy sobresaliente, tal vez demasiado, y eso no es agradable en absoluto para alguien que quiere llegar a ser un dios.

-¿Q-qué? –balbuceó la joven estupefacta, sintiendo que todas sus ilusiones se desmoronaban de golpe.

-Le he estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto. En un principio, pensé que bastaría con separarme de ti, pero eso no sería suficiente. Porque, del mismo modo en que serías superior a tu nuevo compañero, serías superior respecto a mí. Y sólo hay una manera de evitar eso. –El chico tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos, como dos refulgentes alfileres verdes, y la contemplaba tan fijamente que resultaba imposible apartar la vista. Avanzó un paso hacia ella, y Tsubaki se encogió en el sitio, con el cuerpo entero temblándole de miedo-. Siempre has estado compitiendo conmigo, eclipsando mis habilidades con las tuyas, haciéndome sombra, impidiendo mi merecido ascenso a dios. Y por eso…He decidido matarte, Tsubaki.

Un relámpago y un trueno irrumpieron en la noche, el iluminaron por un momento el entorno. Tsubaki percibió un destello plateado a la altura de la mano de Black Star, y vio que empuñaba una katana con la hoja brillante y afilada.

-No, Black Star –susurró con la voz ahogada por la angustia, sintiendo el terror apoderándose de ella-. No lo hag…

Hubo otro relámpago, un movimiento brusco y el sonido del metal al rasgar el aire y hundirse en algo.

Unas gotas de sangre salpicaron el suelo.

Tsubaki gimió. El sonido se le quedó atascado en la garganta. Los ojos se le habían quedado perdidos en el frente, sin conseguir ver nada en realidad. Escuchó junto a su oído el ruido de una respiración profunda, y dirigió la mirada hacia allí con mucho esfuerzo. Black Star tenía la cabeza a escasos centímetros de la suya, y podía notar el peso de sus rodillas apoyadas sobre las suyas. Pero lo único que realmente sentía ahora era dolor, un dolor tan punzante a la altura del vientre que parecía perderse en algún punto de ella misma, paralizándola e inundándola por completo.

Bajó lentamente la cabeza y observó impotente la sangre que manaba a borbotones de su estómago, escurriéndose entre los dedos de Black Star, cerrados en torno a algo que mantenía apretado contra ella, y derramándose desde allí sobre los adoquines, formando un charco rojo en el suelo.

La había apuñalado. Sin contemplaciones.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en las comisuras de sus ojos, fruto de la decepción y descorazonamiento que ahora la embargaba, para deslizarse en cuestión de segundos sobre sus mejillas e ir a reunirse en el suelo con el otro fluido, y también con sus esperanzas, hechas pedazos.

Black Star no la amaba. Sólo la había llevado hasta allí para matarla, quitársela de en medio. No era más que un estorbo en su camino, un obstáculo del que había que deshacerse.

Empezó a sollozar, pausada pero audiblemente. Quería morirse allí mismo, e iba a hacerlo.

Black Star giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla, impasible.

-¿Te da miedo la muerte? –le murmuró en el oído.

Tsubaki tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-No.

-¿Por qué estás tan triste, entonces?

La joven dejó escapar un hipido.

-Porque yo te quiero….Y tú a mí no.

El chico guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Te equivocas. Pero necesito avanzar.

Esperó a que ella le mirase con odio, o le gritase algún insulto antes de desvanecerse para siempre, pero en vez de eso, sintió los frágiles brazos de su compañera envolverle débilmente el torso para atraerle hacia sí.

La katana penetró más en la carne por el roce, y el derramamiento de sangre se incrementó aún más, pero ella no se quejó.

Así era Black Star. Siempre imponía sus propias preferencias a las y a los demás. Y había elegido convertirse en un dios antes que aceptar su amor. Era una verdad cruel, pero debía aceptarla. Si de verdad quieres a alguien, hay que dejarle libre.

Acercó su cara a la de él, y tras observarle un momento con unos ojos que ya estaban empezando a velarse, posó sus labios helados sobre los de su compañero, y luego dejó que su rostro descolorido resbalarse hasta caer sobre su hombro.

-Sé…Un buen dios…

Black Star le devolvió el abrazo y esperó.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo inerte de Tsubaki se fue volviendo más y más inconsistente, y finalmente se transformó en una masa de humo que se elevó con un siseo y se disipó en la noche.

En su lugar quedó un alma.

El chico la cogió y se la metió en la boca, tragándosela con parsimonia.

La fuerza le invadió de inmediato y consiguió ponerle de pie.

Sonrió, algo a su pesar.

Era el inicio de su era.

* * *

><p>Seguramente los reviews que os dignéis a ponerme serán criticando el final de la historia o posibles interpretaciones del título, pero los agradeceré de todos modos.<p> 


End file.
